


I paid the Iron Price for a chain of gold

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Had to get at least one out of my system, Melisandre mentioned, One Shot, Season 8 Fix It, Season 8 Spoilers, Theon lives, the battle of winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Theon wakes up after the Battle of the Godswoods to find something around his neck.





	I paid the Iron Price for a chain of gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was in tears so I had to write it immediately so it's not long but what I want to happen. Enjoy.

Theon awoke.

He figured he’d wake up on the ground of the godswood covered in blood. The snow falling on his fresh corpse. 

He’d stared death right in the face and he felt the blade pierce his armour and stomach. It had been the worst pain that he ever imagined. He felt the blood leaving his mouth and not much after that. Sounds rang in his ears but he couldn't make out what they were. Almost a sort of shattering sound but 

A blur of black and orange beside him as his vision came more into focus. He now realised he wasn’t outside as there was the warmth of a fire beside him. Well maybe not beside him but he was very warm. Perhaps he’d woken up in Dorne and that’s why the climate was so hot. 

He tried to move his head but there was something heavy, almost choking him as he went to move. A hand placed on his upper body as he tried to stir from his dazed state. 

A soft voice spoke. It broke a little. “Oh, Theon. Ser Davos come quickly.” 

Theon finally was able to focus on the face above him and it was that of the Lady of Winterfell. She looked worse for wear and completely haggard but other then that not a single scratch on her. Theon knew that if she could survive the master of the Dreadfort then she could survive some simple white walkers. 

He gave a pained smile. His insides were killing him but at least he was alive to see her. A friendly face after the last face he saw. A smiling warmth versus a deathly cold. He tried to speak but found himself coughing up a little bit of blood that lined his throat. It seemed half dried. He felt the lady wiping away the red with a little wet cloth. Such a gentle touch. 

“Sansa...Did we win?” Theon didn’t know if they’d won or not. In his death, he feared that he had perhaps failed to protect Bran from the night king. There had been no-one else there at the time to save him. He died with a single regret. 

Sansa simply smiled. She didn’t need to say anything before Theon caught her infectious smile and threw his head back in disbelief. When things had seemed their most desperate they’d managed to pull it out of the bag and 

“Don’t worry Theon. Bran is alive. The Night King is dead. The battle is won.” Sansa reassured him. 

Davos came into the room with a look of worry on his face only to be washed away when he saw that Theon was sitting up. When he’d found the boy he’d been half dead and half alive. His pulse was far too weak to be considered even close to surviving. After seeing Melisandre take her own life he cleverly took the necklace knowing the secretive power that it held inside it. He feared it might not work seeing as the prophecy of Azor Ahai was fulfilled but with it still glowing he thought he could at least try to save one person. 

“But The Night King stabbed me. How am I…?” Theon trailed off. His train of thought still fresh on the look of Night King’s face. He was the second most terrifying creature he’d ever seen in his life. 

“It’s the red woman's necklace,” Sansa explained. She lightly touched the gold brace. It was amazing to her how such a small thing could hold such power. The ability to restore to her what was once lost. 

“We found it after she died. Davos knew you were holding onto life and he thought that maybe the necklace still had power and well...Here you are.” Sansa wiped away a stray tear. She was relieved it had worked but she was still overwhelmed by the possibility that it mightn’t have. 

“Can I take it off now?” Theon asked. 

Sansa and Davos looked at each other. The only sound was that of the flickering candles 

“Oh Theon...You can’t take it off. We tried taking it off thinking it had healed you but no. You have to wear it at all times.”

They’d tried to take it off after the wound was stitched up but the blood began to pour again and they wasted no time in putting it back onto him. They didn’t know how the magic worked in the slightest but they would work to find a way that he didn’t have to wear it all the time. 

Theon felt it. He had heard whispers of the red woman but he had never actually seen her before. Ramsay told tales of the red priestess and what he’d like to do to one. Ever since waking up he felt something different. Like a spark of life ignited within him. 

“Well, How do you feel?” Davos asked. Poor Theon was being surrounded carcass for the wights to eat. He knew they meant well but he needed his space for now.

“Pain. But at least I’m alive.” He looked down at the wound. It was a big scar. It didn’t look like that of a blade but almost like a cesarean section. Only instead of taking out a baby the night king had taken out his intestines. 

Theon laughed. 

He thought of how far he’d come. His journey began with a chain of gold. After Balon berated him for it he felt the need to find his identity with his Ironborn roots. That lead him to take Winterfell, which lead to Ramsay, which lead to Sansa, which lead to Yara and Euron and finally lead him back to Winterfell where it all truly started. Such a journey would make for a great story one day. One to tell the children of spring. 

“What’s so funny?” Sansa couldn’t possibly see the humour in this. Coming back from the dead was, of course, happy but it wasn't by any means funny. 

“I paid the Iron Price for a chain of gold.”


End file.
